Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-35167852-20190910193017
Okay. I wrote a list of fairy tales that still hasn't been included in the Dark Parables universe. How do you think they're gonna do it? - The Princess and the Pea. I imagine it would be a sub plot revealed in a parable whose main plot will be based on another fairy tale. It can be related to Briar Rose, because both tales are about sleeping princesses. Well, in this one the princess can't sleep, but still. - The Golden Goose. It might be related to the Sun Goddess. - Puss in Boots. His statue appeared in a fountain in Mountefleur, so maybe the game based on its story takes place there again. - The Bremen Town Musicians. Their statues appeared in JatSK's bonus game, but their story hasn't been explained yet. - Bearskin. - Hans my Hedgehog - Iron John. I really wish that the game where we see prince Leonard again is based on this tale, and he will be playing the role of the titular character, helping a prince from another kingdom that when he was little helped him escape when he was captured by the prince's father. It would be a nice redemption arc for Leonard. - The Three Spinners. Because this is a tale about spinning, it could be related to Emma, Briar Rose or the two princes left from the Sky Kingom. Or maybe even related the four of them at the same time. - Little One Eye, Little Two Eyes, Little Three Eyes.The Maiden Goddess chose a new Godmother to help more Cinderellas, and one of them is this tale's heroine. - The Love of the Three Oranges - Godfather Death - The Red Shoes/The Twelve Dancing Princesses/The Elves and the Shoemaker. They can be adapted in the same game, so i put the three together. - The White Snake/The Queen Bee/The Sea Hare. Every Grimm fairy tale about grateful animals could be a great way to use Daemon Evokers. And the Sea Hare's story has the bonus of a dystopian kingdom in which the ruler can see everything his subjects are doing. -The Two Brothers. The perfect tale to reintroduce Daemon Evokers and Brigid, playing at the same time the role of the princess and the dragon in the tale and falling in love with one of the brothers. - Little Brother and Little Sister. The day Blue Tea makes a game based on this one be prepared to see deers, does, fawns and roebucks everywhere. And I mean everywhere. - Jorinde and Joringel. The same said about Little Brother and Little Sister, but with flowers and birds. Maybe the Old Witch goes now after Flora, or Flora help Joringel to rescue his beloved in exchange to destroy the Evil Witch's plans. - The Goose Girl. Please make the princess an Airbender. Please. - The True Bride. The Maiden Goddess chose a new Godmother to help more Cinderellas. Katherine could be the new Godmother. Or maybe she needs to use the Glass Wand because Pinocchio is under a spell who make him forget her and she needs to help him recover his lost memories. - The Twelve Months. The perfect tale to introduce more deities, You know, that thing Eipix loves so much. - I still imagine someday we'll have a game in which one of its parables will be about a king who promised his daughter's hand in marriage to whoever guessed an odd skin, which turned out to be the skin of a gigantic louse or flea. - Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp. Just make one game take place in the Middle East, okay Blue Tea?